


Bulletproof Romance

by Kaellig



Series: Fireflies and Dragons [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она ищет свою точку равновесия - и находит её.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Romance

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к началу четвёртого сезона

— У нас три подозреваемых и ни одной зацепки? Я так не играю, — вздохнул Касл и снова уставился на экран, подперев голову рукой.  
— Четыре подозреваемых, — мрачно поправила его Беккет, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Бокал в её руке опасно накренился, но она, казалось, этого не замечала, давно про него забыв. – Я по-прежнему не склонна сбрасывать со счетов адвоката.  
— Он просто тебе не нравится, — фыркнул Рик. – Посмотри только на него! – писатель щёлкнул пультом, выведя на монитор фотографию Эдварда Линча, поверенного жертвы и по совместительству любовника жены покойного.  
— Спасибо, я насмотрелась на него при допросе сначала безутешной вдовы, а потом и его самого.  
— Он совершенно не похож на убийцу.  
Беккет протяжно вздохнула и, наконец, вспомнила про бокал с вином. Одним глотком допив всё, что там оставалось, детектив поставила сосуд на пол и снова откинулась назад, закинув руки за голову и сцепив пальцы в замок.  
— Ты забыл ещё про любовницу. Шелби Ронан. С ней тоже не всё ясно.  
— Ей-то какая выгода? Если ты убьёшь богатого любовника, кто станет оплачивать твои туалеты?  
— Спасибо, Касл, я подумаю об этом, когда соберусь.  
— Когда соберёшься, проконсультируйся со мной, я могу ещё пару советов дать.  
— Замётано, — улыбнулась Кейт. – Может, ты сам тогда и убьёшь? А я займусь тем, что умею лучше: расследованием.  
— Пытаешься облегчить себе задачу?  
— Если это возможно, почему бы и нет, — Кейт пожала плечами.  
— Сложная же у вас работа, детектив.  
— Могу как-нибудь рассказать, — усмехнулась Беккет.  
Касл улыбнулся в ответ и задержал её взгляд. Пауза затянулась, и Беккет почувствовала, как вспыхнули её щёки.  
— Уже поздно, — заметила она, посмотрев на часы. – Мне пора домой.  
— Эх. В итоге мы так ни к чему и не пришли.  
— Ну, почему же, — возразила Беккет, — мы пришли к тому, что следует обратить внимание на любовницу и тщательнее рассмотреть алиби жены. Этим и займёмся. До завтра, Касл.  
— До завтра, Беккет.

Как подобные мозговые штурмы за бокалом вина превратились в привычную и неотъемлемую часть её рабочего процесса? Всё началось месяц назад, после того разговора между ней и Риком, когда они наконец расставили всё на свои места. С тех пор они ни разу больше не заговаривали о своих отношениях, но что-то ощутимо изменилось. Как будто исчез некий груз, не позволявший Кейт выпрямиться в полный рост и посмотреть в глаза собственному отражению в зеркале. Ей стало намного комфортнее общаться с Каслом. Теперь, когда ему больше не надо было скрывать свои чувства, а она больше не пыталась их игнорировать, между ними возникло, наконец, то взаимопонимание, которое так восхищало Кейт в отношениях Никки Хит и Джемесона Рука в книгах Касла. И хотя до той степени открытости и откровенности им было ещё далеко, она не могла не признать, что спит гораздо спокойнее по ночам, не просыпаясь больше от кошмаров, в которых Рик Касл признаётся ей в любви.  
Её психоаналитик считал, что это очень важный шаг на пути к обретению покоя. Кейт раздражённо фыркала и отвечала, что обретёт покой, лишь поймав убийцу матери, но в глубине души понимала, что он прав.  
В глубине души ей хотелось забыть обо всём и просто сидеть целую вечность в кабинете Касла и слушать его голос. Но к этому она была пока ещё не готова.

— Марта, добрый вечер, — улыбнулась Кейт, обнимая маму Касла. Актриса улыбнулась в ответ – той особенной светлой и искренней улыбкой, которая всегда лучше любых слов давала Беккет понять, что ей рады в этом доме. Несмотря ни на что. Даже Алексис в последнее время снова начала вести себя более раскованно и дружелюбно, как когда-то, когда Кейт только появилась в жизни её отца.  
— Дорогая, вы как раз вовремя! Ричард и Алексис приготовили фантастический ужин — к нам сегодня придёт Эшли, — в полголоса добавила она, наклоняясь к уху Беккет. – Он приехал на выходные из Стэнфорда.  
— Ох, я не хотела помешать, — забеспокоилась Кейт. – Собственно, я на минутку, нужно обсудить с Каслом одну деталь, которую мы едва не упустили.  
— Что вы, что вы, детектив, — горячо возмутилась Марта Роджерс, — вы всегда желанный гость. К тому же, чем больше людей за столом, тем лучше. Вы будете отвлекать Ричарда от излишне назойливых расспросов молодого человека нашей Алексис.  
— Я не думаю, что Касл позволит себе лишнее. Насколько я могу судить, Эшли ему нравится.  
Марта пристально посмотрела на неё.  
— В любом случае – я рада, что вы пришли. А Ричард у себя в кабинете, можете зайти.  
— Спасибо.  
Она прошла вглубь квартиры, в который раз поразившись тому, как такое огромное пространство может быть таким уютным, и постучала в приоткрытую дверь кабинета. Касл не ответил, и тогда Беккет заглянула внутрь.  
Рик сидел перед ноутбуком, заткнув уши наушниками, и с выражением неземного блаженства пялился в экран. Картина была достойна того, чтобы заснять её на камеру мобильного, но детектив сдержала недостойный порыв и постучала ещё раз, громче.  
— Касл!  
— А? — встрепенулся он и быстро вытащил наушники. – О, Беккет! Прости, пересматривал любимый сериал.  
Беккет насмешливо приподняла бровь.  
— Тебе заняться больше нечем?  
— Ты не понимаешь, это же «Светлячок»! Самый крутой сериал на свете.  
— Да, видимо, именно поэтому я не слышала о нём ни от кого...  
— Я много о нём рассказывал!  
— ...кроме тебя. Касл, серьёзно.  
— Если бы ты посмотрела хоть одну серию, ты бы изменила своё мнение, — обиделся Рик. – Так что ты хотела?  
Кейт присела на край стола, в пол-оборота к Каслу.  
— Мы решили, что у Шелби нет мотива, потому что какой мотив у любовницы? Но откуда мы вообще знаем, что она была его любовницей?  
— Э-э... мы отследили её по телефонным звонкам и операциям с кредиткой Фэрли, которые тот совершал неподалёку от её дома.  
— Мы знаем, что между ними есть какая-то связь, но о том, что они были любовниками, нам сказала сама Шелби. Откуда нам знать, что она не врёт?  
— А смысл? И с кем ещё Рональд Фэрли мог встречаться каждые выходные тайком от жены? С брокером? Психоаналитиком? Внебрачной дочерью? О, точно! Она вполне может быть его внебрачной дочерью. Она нашла его спустя много лет, он мог даже не знать до этого, что у него была дочь. Он пытался наладить с ней отношения, проводил с ней время; он думал, что она хочет найти в нём отца, а может, просто пыталась завладеть его деньгами, но истина была в том, что она всего лишь подбиралась ближе, чтобы свершить свою месть, за всё сразу: за разрушенную жизнь её матери, за собственное детство без отца, за свою нищету...  
— Знаешь, Касл, тебе бы не книжки писать, а сценарии бразильских сериалов. Но в твоей теории есть рациональное зерно. Нужно копнуть глубже. Вернусь сейчас в участок и займусь этим.  
— С ума сошла? Уже поздно. Придём утром и будем копать на свежую голову.  
Из холла донеслась трель дверного звонка, и тут же послышался радостный вопль Алексис.  
— И потом, ты же не думала, что я отпущу тебя без ужина? – добавил Касл, поднимаясь из-за рабочего стола.

— Касл, нет!  
— Почему?  
— Ты грязный извращенец!  
— Ты проиграла мне желание. Я имею право попросить о чём угодно.  
— Желание должно быть адекватным!  
— Оно вполне адекватное, вот не надо. И вообще, тебя никто не заставлял со мной играть.  
— Мне было скучно.  
— Гарантирую, я больше не дам тебе скучать. Хотя... если ты снова проиграешь мне желание... думаю, я уже знаю, что закажу.  
— И не мечтай. Это был последний раз, когда я села с тобой за стол. Ты жульничал!  
— Не пытайся оправдать своё поражение. Давай, садись.  
Кейт с тяжёлым вздохом уселась на диван. Касл, сияя, как начищенный таз, поставил на журнальный столик ноутбук и опустился рядом с Беккет.  
— Уже поздно, Касл. Я устала и хочу спать, — попыталась она надавить на жалость.  
— Ты всегда можешь остаться у меня ночевать.  
— Ни за что.  
— Сама виновата.  
— Одну серию, — смирилась Кейт.  
— Ок. Она двойная, полтора часа.  
— Чёрт.  
— Да ладно, эти полтора часа пролетят незаметно.  
Касл открыл ноутбук и запустил видео. На экране появилась скалистая местность, освещаемая сполохами взрывов. По камням прыгал парень в военной форме с автоматом наперевес.  
Беккет зевнула.  
— Чудно. Меня усыпляют перестрелки.  
— Ни разу не замечал, чтобы ты засыпала во время штурма.  
Кейт молча ударила его подушкой по голове. Касл со смехом заслонился обеими руками.  
— Эй, не отвлекайся! Там сейчас круто будет!  
— Это главный герой, да? Я, кажется, понимаю, почему тебе так нравится этот сериал.  
— М-м?  
— Этот придурок страшно похож на тебя.  
Касл ткнул её пальцем в бок, и Кейт в ответ снова огрела его подушкой.   
— Эй, эй! Сдаюсь! – закричал Рик. – Давай лучше смотреть.

Она заснула, когда оставалось минут двадцать до конца серии, положив голову на плечо Касла и закутавшись в принесённый им плед. Касл выключил ноутбук и некоторое время просто сидел рядом с ней, слушая её сонное дыхание и ощущая тепло её тела, прижавшегося к нему. Потом он осторожно встал, стараясь не разбудить женщину, и взял её на руки. Гостевая комната располагалась на втором этаже, и Рик не был уверен, что сможет донести Кейт туда, не потревожив её сон, поэтому он направился к собственной спальне.  
Он положил её на кровать, прямо поверх покрывала, и снова укрыл пледом.  
— Спокойной ночи, Кейт, — шепнул он, легко проведя ладонью по волосам женщины и с трудом поборов желание поцеловать её. Он знал, что когда-нибудь получит на это право, что когда-нибудь Кейт Беккет окажется в этой постели не на правах гостя, и он будет ночевать вовсе не на диване в гостиной. Но случится это ещё не скоро. И уж точно не сегодня.

— Доброе утро! – улыбнулся Касл, когда Кейт вышла утром на кухню. – М-м... отлично выглядишь, — с некоторым сомнением добавил он, оглядев её с ног до головы.  
— Заткнись, — процедила Кейт сквозь зубы и попыталась хоть как-то пригладить волосы. — Я тебя убью. Но сначала мне жизненно необходим душ.  
— Я полагаю, ты помнишь дорогу?  
— Доброе... утро, — Алексис сбежала по лестнице, но замерла столбом на последних ступеньках, натолкнувшись взглядом на Беккет.  
— Доброе утро, — вздохнула Кейт и попыталась объяснить девочке собственное присутствие: — Я вчера вечером заснула, и Касл не стал меня будить.  
— А. Да, конечно. Доброе утро, детектив. Па, что на завтрак?  
— Омлет, — объявил Касл, снимая сковородку с плиты. – Беккет, что ты выбираешь: горячий омлет в помятом виде, или холодный омлет, но зато после душа?  
— Ты сволочь, — вздохнула Кейт и села за стол, выбрав горячий завтрак. – Надеюсь, мне полагается чашка кофе за мучения?  
— Разумеется, детектив. – Большая кружка с дымящимся напитком возникла в его руках как по волшебству. – Что ещё пожелаете?  
Она улыбнулась, вдыхая аромат заваренных кофейных зёрен и понимая, что не может злиться. Если бы она, как собиралась, ночевала дома, завтраком ей послужила бы купленная по дороге на работу булочка и принесённый всё тем же Каслом кофе. Единственное, что её беспокоило, это мятая одежда, но, по счастью, она всегда держала в участке смену, так что это тоже не проблема. Но для того, чтобы переодеться, ей нужно войти в участок. Во вчерашней одежде. Вдвоём с Каслом. На радость всем коллегам, которым не о чем посплетничать. Злость на писателя вернулась почти сразу.  
Кейт быстро расправилась с завтраком, не проронив больше ни слова, допила кофе и пошла в душ, захватив по дороге полотенце.  
Касл проводил её недоумевающим взглядом.  
— Я сказал что-то не то? – растерянно спросил он у дочери.  
— Может, дело не в том, что ты сказал, а в том, что сделал? – предположила Алексис.  
— Эшли чем-то тебя обидел? – тут же встревожился Касл.  
— Папа, почему ты всегда ищешь какой-то подтекст? – рассмеялась девочка. – Я просто пытаюсь тебе помочь. Тебе и Кейт.  
— Касл, нам надо в участок. Срочно, — Беккет влетела в кухню, как ураган, названный её именем. – Ты идёшь? – нетерпеливо спросила она, не давая ему даже шанса ответить.  
— Алексис, передашь бабушке, что мы ушли? – Рик поцеловал дочь в макушку, взял со стола свой мобильный и двинулся к выходу.  
— Папа, — едва сдерживая смех, окликнула его девочка, — может, ты поменяешь пижамные штаны на что-то более подходящее по погоде?

— Вас беспокоит, что вы приехали в участок вместе?  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
— Я не люблю слухи у меня за спиной. И я не хочу, чтобы капитан сомневалась в моём профессионализме.  
— То есть, вас беспокоит, что подумали ваши коллеги, а вовсе не тот факт, что они не правы?  
— Что вы имеете в виду? – вскинулась Беккет.  
— Вам было бы проще, если бы слухи о вас имели под собой почву? Не торопитесь с ответом, прислушайтесь к себе.  
Кейт послушно прислушалась. Как бы она отнеслась к сплетням, если бы они были правдивы? Чёрт, да какая разница?! Это в любом случае вторжение в её личную жизнь. Да, её не так беспокоило, что скажут про них с Джошем, но Джош – совсем другое дело. У них были совершенно иные отношения, кроме того, Касла знает весь участок, если бы между ними что-то было, они оказались бы на виду у всех, несмотря на любые старания. Вот только... если бы они были вместе, если бы они были счастливы — какое им обоим было бы дело до чужого мнения?  
— Кейт?  
— Я... я не знаю, — признала она.  
— Вы должны понять, чего вы хотите. Не в отдалённом будущем, а здесь и сейчас.   
— Я хочу покоя.  
— Это в ваших силах.  
— Я не уверена.

— Касл, держись сзади, — раздражённо прошипела Беккет, оттаскивая писателя за край бронежилета. – Сколько раз я должна это тебе повторять? Неужели за четыре года не запомнил?  
— Прости, — Касл примирительно поднял обе руки. – Но что там может быть опасного?  
— Мы идём арестовывать убийцу, — сухо пояснила детектив. – Это всегда опасно.  
Она первой вошла в коридор, держа пистолет обеими руками, затем подала Райану и Эспозито знак следовать за ней и двинулась к дверям квартиры Шелби Ронан. Беккет громко постучала.  
— Полиция Нью-Йорка, откройте!  
Касл, шедший позади всех, услышал какой-то шум за спиной и обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как подозреваемая сбегает вниз по лестнице.  
— Эй, она здесь! – крикнул он и кинулся следом за Шелби. Девушка обернулась на бегу, в её руке что-то блеснуло, затем раздался выстрел, и Касл упал, отброшенный на несколько шагов назад ударом в грудь.  
— Касл! – закричала Кейт, бросаясь к нему. В этот момент она забыла о вооружённом преступнике, о погоне и об ордере на арест. Вторая пуля врезалась в стену рядом с головой Беккет, выбив фонтан мелких осколков прямо ей в лицо, но Кейт лишь тряхнула головой, не чувствуя боли. Позади неё тоже послышались выстрелы: Райан и Эспозито среагировали почти мгновенно, грамотно прикрыв огнём шефа и лежащего без сознания Касла.   
Кейт упала на колени рядом с ним, попыталась нащупать пульс, но пальцы не слушались, и ей всё никак это не удавалось. Она закрыла глаза и коротко выдохнула. Она не имела права терять самообладание, не теперь, когда от этого зависит жизнь человека. Жизнь Касла.   
— Человек ранен, повторяю, человек ранен, — чётко произнёс Райан в рацию и назвал их адрес.  
— Беккет! – окликнул её Эспозито, — мы за Шелби!  
— Да, давайте, — отозвалась Кейт, но её голос предательски дрогнул. Она снова вздохнула и прижала пальцы к шее Касла. Пульс был, чёткий и почти ровный. Это означало, что у неё ещё оставалось время, чтобы всё исправить.  
Крови не было видно, но в бронежилете Касла, который Кейт лично заставляла его надевать перед каждым задержанием, видна была аккуратная дырочка, почти в самом центре груди. Кейт невольно коснулась того места, где под одеждой скрывался её собственный шрам, след от ранения, едва не лишившего её жизни. История повторялась, и теперь уже Касл лежал на земле рядом с ней, борясь за жизнь и грозясь оставить её один на один с собственными демонами, а она по-прежнему не знала, что делать. _«Не смей умирать, Ричард Касл, даже не думай.»_  
Впрочем, что делать, она как раз знала. Кейт, сбросив с себя столь опасное в тот момент оцепенение, быстро расстегнула бронежилет с дурацкой надписью «Writer». И замерла, нахмурившись. На светло-голубой ткани рубашки не было крови. Детектив перевела взгляд на изнанку бронежилета и невольно рассмеялась, чувствую, как уходит шок, оставляя за собой слабость и лёгкую истерику. Пуля застряла в толстом слое кевлара, не дотянувшись до живой плоти всего на пару миллиметров. Касл не был ранен, он просто ударился головой.  
Кейт бессильно опустилась на пол, не в силах заставить себя перестать смеяться. Она провела всё ещё подрагивающей ладонью по лицу и обнаружила, что плачет.  
Касл негромко застонал и открыл глаза.  
— О-ох... Что это было?  
— Ты идиот! – вызверилась на него Беккет, даже не давая опомниться. – Я сказала тебе держаться сзади не для того, чтобы ты подставлялся под пули! О чём ты думал, начиная преследование вооружённого преступника?! Я столько раз тебе повторяла: ты должен сразу уходить в сторону, чтобы не закрывать линию огня нам, настоящим копам!  
— Я не видел, что она... – начал было Касл, пытаясь подняться, но Кейт, резко прижав ладонь к его груди, силой заставила его лечь. Касл болезненно вскрикнул: детектив не нашла ничего умнее, чем надавить на ушиб, оставшийся от удара пули.  
— Ох... чёрт. Прости. – Она смутилась и перевела дыхание. – Лежи спокойно, у тебя может быть сотрясение мозга, — пояснила она уже почти ровным голосом.  
— Извини, — тихо проговорил Касл, послушно глядя в потолок.  
— Что?  
— За то, что напугал.  
Он сжал пальцы, и только теперь Беккет поняла, что всё это время держала его за руку. Она ничего не ответила и просто молча ответила на пожатие.   
Мир вокруг неё неожиданно приобрёл особую резкость и контрастность, ошеломляя и выбивая дыхание из груди. Она осознавала, что всё дело в выплеске адреналина, но ничего не могла с собой поделать: страх потери как будто прорвал плотину, сдерживавшую её эмоции, и теперь она не знала, куда деться от этого бурлящего хаоса в собственной душе. Это чувство не было похоже ни на ту жадную, сосущую пустоту, которую она ощутила после смерти матери, ни на чудовищную смесь ярости и отчаяния, испытываемую ею в работе над главным делом её карьеры. И единственное, что позволяло ей сейчас сохранить связь с реальностью, были тёплые пальцы, сжимавшие её ладонь. Она искала покой? Что ж, она нашла его – в самом центре бури.  
Кейт Беккет знала, что чувствовал Касл, когда она истекала кровью у него на руках. Знала, что чувствовала Никки Хит, когда Джемесон Рук поймал предназначавшуюся ей пулю. Знала, что почувствовала сама, когда прогремел выстрел, и Касл упал замертво.  
«Мы начинаем ценить то, что имели, лишь потеряв это». Где она слышала эту фразу? Должно быть, в каком-то фильме, и, скорее всего, не в одном.

У Касла действительно оказалось сотрясение мозга, поэтому всю следующую неделю ему предписано было соблюдать постельный режим. Кейт продержалась ровно два дня, после чего плюнула и пришла навестить больного. Больной активно страдал и пытался использовать свои страдания, чтобы заставить Кейт досмотреть первую серию «Светлячка» и посмотреть вторую. Детективу и самой хотелось узнать, что же будет дальше с Малкольмом Рейнольдсом, но была непоколебима: с сотрясением мозга смотреть кино нельзя.  
— Да зачем мне смотреть, я его наизусть знаю! Ты смотри, а я буду сидеть рядом и наблюдать за твоей реакцией. И вообще, у меня голова уже не болит.  
— Не будь у тебя сотрясения, я огрела бы тебя подушкой.  
— О да, я уже знаю, что ты мастер подушечного боя, — рассмеялся Рик.   
— Касл, давай так: тебя официально выписывают, после этого ты приносишь диск, и мы смотрим вторую серию у меня дома.  
— Хм! А это звучит заманчиво.  
— Тогда постарайся поправиться побыстрее: я не уверена, что смогу ждать долго.  
— Ага! Я знал, что тебе понравится. Малкольм Рейнольдс – идеальный мужчина! Будь у меня сын, я назвал бы его Малкольмом.  
Кейт насмешливо приподняла бровь:  
— Боже, Касл, ты уверен, что тебе не сменили пол в детстве?

У Кейт было такое ощущение, будто она готовится не к домашнему просмотру сериала, а, как минимум, к свиданию. Провела полчаса в магазине, выбирая вино; затем три часа перебирала одежду в шкафу, думая, что надеть; ещё час потратила, несколько раз меняя причёску и макияж. Она страшно злилась на себя из-за этого, но всё равно нервничала. Чего она ждала от этого вечера? Она и сама не могла ответить на этот вопрос, но настроена была крайне решительно. Или не очень решительно. Или совсем не решительно. В этом она тоже не была уверена.  
Касл пришёл ровно в семь, притащив букет цветов и ноутбук, и Кейт, нервно усмехнувшись про себя, подумала, что не она одна, похоже, воспринимает это как свидание. С трудом подавив зарождающийся истерический смех, она впустила Касла в квартиру.  
Пока Касл включал ноутбук и ставил диск, Кейт поставила букет в единственную во всей квартире вазу, затем открыла вино и разлила его по бокалам. На миг ей стало страшно, но она усилием воли отогнала дурацкие мысли. Решение принято, а она всегда была из тех людей, кто идёт к поставленной цели, не сворачивая и не отступая.  
Сначала они досмотрели первую серию и поспорили о том, действовал ли Мэл решительно, когда застрелил федерала (позиция Касла), или безрассудно (позиция Беккет). Затем началась серия вторая, породившая новый спор:  
— Как, нет, ну объясни мне, как можно было согласиться на эту работу?!  
— Да это же очевидно. Тебе что, никогда не нужны были деньги?  
— О да, ты же у нас главный специалист по безденежью, как я могла забыть.  
— Ты что, серьёзно считаешь, что я никогда не оказывался на мели? Кейт, я не родился знаменитым Ричардом Каслом, что бы ты там не думала. И в молодости со мной было всякое.  
— И ты готов был взяться за любую работу? – скептически поинтересовалась Беккет. – Это же неуважение к себе. Это же риск, чёрт возьми!  
— Он наёмник, — Касл пожал плечами. – Он всегда рискует. И вообще, ты ещё увидишь: честь для него – не пустой звук. Он даже как-то раз...  
— Заткнись, Касл! Я терпеть не могу спойлеры.  
Она допила вино и попросила Касла заново наполнить её бокал. Он шикнул на неё, но просьбу выполнил, не отрывая при этом взгляда от экрана. Кейт улыбнулась и подумала, что выбрала неверную тактику. Или неверного мужчину: Мэл Рейнольдс интересовал Касла явно сильнее, чем женщина, сидевшая под боком.  
Они сидели рядом на диване; Кейт, подобрав ноги под себя, упиралась спиной Каслу в бок, и он, чтобы дать ей больше пространства, закинул руку на спинку дивана, касаясь её плеча локтём. Нервозность исчезла без следа. Беккет чувствовала себя совершенно спокойно и уверенно, настолько _на своём месте_ , словно они уже третью жизнь подряд сидели вот так и смотрели кино, постоянно споря о мелочах и затыкая друг друга. И когда Ричард осторожно обнял её за талию, она медленно переложила бокал из одной руки в другую и накрыла ладонью его пальцы, слегка их сжав. Кейт повернула голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Каслом, и увидела в его глазах молчаливый вопрос. Тот же самый, что видела каждый день в участке, приучив себя не замечать его. Она улыбнулась, и тогда он поцеловал её – так, будто делал это миллион раз до того, нежно и легко.  
Мэл Рейнольдс мог подождать.


End file.
